The Twilight Cast Comes to Visit!
by AllApologies451994
Summary: One day, as I went to school, my friends and I discovered that the Twilight characters came to visit our school. The actual story is much better than the summary, trust me. Please read! :D


The Twilight Cast Comes to Visit!

Chapter I: They Come

Written by: AllApologies451994, Hoops1996, and nelbyisthemasterofpenguins.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, any of the characters, or anything else. Do you, Hoops? **_**Naw, I wish I did, but sadly I don't. **_**What about you, nelby? ****Huh? O. No, I don't own it. **

–**burps- ****Okay then…**

A/N: Because I'm so lazy, I'm gonna shorten down our names. Nelbyisthemasterofpenguins is gonna be called Nelby, Hoops1996 is gonna be called Hoops, and I'll call myself AllApologies. Now, on with the story!

Author's PoV (Me)

One dark and stormy night… O wait. Wrong beginning. Um… Once upon a time… Crap! Still wrong! Okay, I got it this time! Here begins my story…

One morning, I got up and got ready for school. I got up, threw on my favorite skull shirt and a pair of ripped jeans (because that's just my style). Then I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, yadda yadda yadda, bla bla bla, and left for school.

Nelby and Hoops greeted me about as soon as I walked through the door. 'Hey AllApologies! What are you doing?' asked my bestest friend ever, Nelby. 'O noth…' 'O MY GOSH! GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!' Hoops yelled. 'Yikes, you're excited! What's…?' 'SHUT UP AND GUESS!' 'Fine, fine, um, PhatBoyBubba and The Devil are going out?!' 'No, I wish. BUT THIS IS BETTER!'

I stood there, curious. I've seen Hoops get excited over some stupid stuff before, but I could tell this was serious. 'GOSH, YOU CAN'T GUESS! I'll just tell you. The Twilight characters are coming to our school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'O. My. Carlisle. You're lying.' 'No AllApologies, she's telling the truth. I seen… wait for it… EMMET CULLEN this morning!' 'Did you happen to see Jasper?' 'Yes, Nelby and I both saw Jasper! We told him about you, and he wants to meet you!'

I was stunned beyond belief. Jasper Whitlock Hale wanted to meet ME! I thought I would pass out. Just as I started happy dancing, PhatBoyBubba and MakAttack came over.

'Hey, have you guys seen the Devil anywhere?' asked PhatBoyBubba. 'Um, no, I haven't.' 'Good' replied MakAttack. We must have looked confused, so they explained to us. 'We made a crack about her and Squire and she flew off on us. As she was yelling, she fell over, right on Jasper. She just started stammering and stuttering. Now she's gonna kill us! O crap, there she is! NO!' So they ran off.

'Hey, have you seen MakAttack and PhatBoyBubba? I need to kill them' said the Devil. 'Yea, they went over there.' 'O, gee thanks Hoops. You're. Dead. Meat!' As the Devil was chasing them, the bell rang. We walked into Mrs. Hackin' Awesome's room and sat in our seats.

'Okay' she started, 'as most of you all know, the Twilight cast has come to visit us today. Please welcome Jasper Whitlock, Edward Mason, Emmet McCartney, and Seth! The others went off to other classes. You shall meet them once you switch to that class.

There were many squeals of delight and eagerness from the kids. Nelby ran up to Seth and yelled 'O crap, you're Seth! I'm your biggest fan! I LOVE YOU!' Seth just backed away slowly. 'O…kay then?'

Hoops was talking to Emmet. 'Hey, you're Emmet!' 'Yup, the one and only!' 'Is it true that you snort Smarties?' 'Dude, how did you know?!' 'First off, I'm a girl, and second, I do too! Go us!' Seems like they got along fine.

I was the odd one. RaysofSunshine and I were the only ones to greet Jasper. RaysofSunshine nearly passed out in his presence. 'O. My. God. You're Jasper Hale! WILL YOU DUMP ALICE FOR ME?!?!?!' It was so hilarious when she said this. Everyone just stared at her funny. 'What?'

Then I decided to talk to him. Well, after he decided he shouldn't be afraid anymore. 'Hi Jasper. Unlike my crazy friend over there…' 'You were friends with her?' 'NOPE! NEVER HEARD OF HER!' 'But you just said…' 'Nevermind that. So, what's up?' 'O, nothing much. Mainly listening to Emmet run his mouth. He's had too many Smarties to suit me…'

So we continued to talk. After a while, we switched to 1st period. _This day is so perfect so far, _I thought. _There isn't anything that can ruin it…_ Or so I thought.

A/N: Hey guys! Please review! I love reviews. I honestly don't care what you write. As long as I know you read my story, I'm fine. If you do, I'll give you all virtual cookies. Here they are to prove it! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Please, three reviews is all I'm asking. I also appreciate ideas for following chapters. Thanks for taking your time to read this. BYEZ!

~AllApologies451994, Hoops1996, and nelbyisthemasterofpenguins


End file.
